A fine line between black and white
by Little miss phoenix
Summary: I know it's been done lots of times before but Sirius Black has a daughter, she's sassy and trouble, shes also best friends with a certain Malfoy. The story begins at the start of year 5 and loosely follows the storyline of Harry Potter. First story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Aryella stood facing the one house she had hoped to never see again. The front porch hadn't changed in ten years, the same black faded wood and rusted gold door knocker, same faded paint on the dusty windows and it still felt the same cold damp and scary. She always thought how ironic it was that the outside of this house matched the cold hearted woman that had once lived inside.

Aryella pulled the hood of her black cloak further over her head as a gust of wind attempted to pull it off, hideing her brown curls once again. Questions swam in her head will he be here? I wonder what he looks like? Will he like me? and most importantly, Will he remember me? Aryella let out a breath to calm her nerves. Squaring her shoulders and raising her head like she was trained she knocked twice using the gold door knocker to her advantage.

The door opened revealing a man with faded scares running down his face. He wore shabby pieces of clothing, with warn out wholes but his smile was warm and welcoming, just as it had been since the day Aryella was born. He hadn't changed much over the years add a scare here or there,but other then that same kind blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Over all Remus Lupin hadn't changed much at all.

"I'm glade you decided to come." Remus Lupin said with a hint of a smile. Remus opened the door further and stood to the side to let the girl pass

"Hmmm... Well don't thank me yet." Aryella arched one of her perfectly sculptured eyebrows, patted Remus on the chest mockingly and walked past.

"I'm in for a interesting year I do believe" Remus mutters to himself. He closes the door and shakes his head with a smile on his face and follows after Aryella.

As Aryella walked the halls of this god forsaken house she remembered her time spent here all the memories the black memories and the white memories and the in between.

The last obstacle of her journey was the black swinging door shielding her from what lay inside or more likely who lay inside. So just like she was trained she squared her shoulders held her head high with pride, and to add a little flare a smirk that could rival the famous Malfoy smirk. Oh I am good, I'm Aryella and I'm going to rock this shit.

Aryella pushed the door opened and stepped into the brightly lite kitchen her hood still covering her face. Everyone in the room slowly stops talking and whispers begin. "Who is that girl" "what does she want" Remus stood behind her patted her on the shoulder comfortingly as if a father would a daughter and takes a place at the dinning room table. Know he's just another face swimming in the crowd of people cluttered into the tiny kitchen.

"We have a new member she will be staying here until school has started, child why don't you introduce yourself to the people who don't know you." Aryella looks to the person who had spoken, he hasn't changed much, doesn't look a day over one hundred as he always has.

Albus Dumbledore gave Aryella a encouraging smile, a twinkle always present in his crystal blue eyes. Aryella took off her black hood and let her wild curls fall out around her framing her unblemished skin, her eyes a beautiful shade of grey, her naturally pouty lips turned up in a smirk. Aryella's right hand is placed on her hip, her left dangling carelessly. Over all she looked hot and she sure as hell knows how to work it.

The younger male red heads were starring with there mouths open, Remus had a smile on his face and shaking his head at the beauty, Tonks just smirked right back knowing exactly who this person was. The other adults sitting around the table were confused as to who she was, and then it started the whispers increased but Hermione was the loudest of all.

"What is SHE doing here she can't be here she's a death eater!..." She continued here speech, but Aryella paid no mind, she had heard it all before. In all the four years they have gone to school together they have never got along. Harry on the hand seemed shocked but what was even more shocking was that he seemed excited too. This year just got extremely interesting thought Harry a smile forming on his face.

Aryella heard none of this she was zoned in one person and one person only the ghat looking man at the head of the table. He seemed to be a shadow of his former self, still as handsome as ever but more solan then before. As Aryella starred at the man she started to become self conscious. She placed her hands at her side stood up straight and starred as if she was unsure of how to continue. What should I do? Aryella wondered.

Sirius Black sat at the head of his dinning room table staring at a ghost from his life before prison, why does she look so familiar? Who is she? She can't be? Can she? No she's dead she died. The day I lost everything, I lost her too. As Sirius started at this mystery person a voice rung out in his head two words he'd thought he would never hear again.

"What the hell is ARYELLA BLACK doing here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What the hell is ARYELLA BLACK doing here!"

Aryella turned her head around to face the bushy haired girl who had spoken. Narrowing her eyes Aryella smirked and said "what's the matter love, worried I'll spoil your fun?"

During this whole banter Sirius sat still, processing that the daughter he thought was dead is standing no more then ten feet away. Hermione was getting ready to retaliate when Mrs Weasley cuts in.

"Hello dear, you look a bit peaky. Silly me you must be hungry here have a seat," Aryella looks up from her glaring match with Hermione to stare at a plumb redheaded woman this must be the infamous Mrs Weasley she had heard so much about. Mrs Weasley starts pushing her youngest son aside "Ronald move over Ronald Weasley are you listening to me?" Ron shakes his head and moves over making room for Aryella between himself and Harry. " here dear have a seat, I'll fix you up something to eat." Seeing Aryella's growing discomfort Remus decides to step in.

"How about we all go to bed and leave these two alone" indicating towards Sirius and Aryella. "To talk and catch up." Everyone except for Sirius begin to stand.

"But look at her she looks peaky"

"Come on Molly dear lets leave them" Mr Weasley gently pushes his wife out the door.

As Remus brings up the rear of the retreating people Sirius stands from his chair and grabs his friend by the forearm and whispers harshly in his ear "we will talk later " Sirius lets go of Remus, and Remus gives a short nod to Sirius and retreats out the door. Sirius turns around and pulls out a chair for his daughter. Aryella looks at the chair harshly and states

"I'd rather stand" Aryella stares at sirius expectantly while Sirius just stares utterly confused.

" umm how are you... How has your... Ummm... Hi" Sirius offers an awkward smile.

" Yer ok I'm obviously alive, how not to sure and my life's been ... Fine, but i'm tired so I'm going to bed, I presume my room is still in tact? Ahhhh good night I guess." Aryella heads for the door her hand touches the door when Sirius begins to talk.

"My little Ary is alive. I know I owe you the world but all I have right know is. I'm sorry." The sound of Sirius's voice is so honest and sincere Aryella doesn't have to turn around to know he meant every word.

Aryella turns around and stares at her father "look I've known who you are my whole life and the fact you are innocent, but you don't know me, you don't get to have a say in any part of my life, in fact I'm not even sure I want you to be a part of my life, your a stranger, wait no your worse you were to worried about your friends then to care about your daughter you left me with my psychotic mother to avenge your family, so if you want any part of my life, I suggest you keep out of my way." Aryella turns back around and pushes the door open. "I'll give you some time to get used to the idea that your little Ary is very much alive." Aryella heads out the door, it swinging behind her.

"Ary you couldn't have left him in a good mode, he is going to murder me." Remus stood just outside the door listening to the whole conversation.

"Sorry that's not in my nature. I'll tell you what if things get bad I'll come save you Wolfe" Aryella gives Remus a quick hug which he returns and heads to her bedroom, while Remus enters the kitchen to have a hopefully good conversation.

Aryella's bedroom hadn't been changed at all, mind you it was never really her room any way, it was always more of a guest bedroom then anything. She grabed a white towel from her cupboard as well as pyjama shorts and a singlet to wear for bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

While Aryella was in the shower she let her thoughts wonder over her recent in counter with her father. I'm such a cow I was really harsh. All well he deserved it I guess, he shouldn't have left. I know it wasn't really his if I get close to him I'll do something wrong and he'll leave. It happens every time the only person who ever stuck around was Cissy,but she couldn't protect Draco and I from his father. Narcissa Malfoy the closest thing have ever had for a mother.

As Aryella walked out of the bathroom with her pyjamas on she ran into someone. The stranger caught her Before she fell, and as Aryella raised her eyes to see who it was, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Harry potter was standing there with nothing but his briefs on.

"We'll Mr Potter I do believe you just saved me from falling on my ass" Aryella looked between them as if to indicate to let her go harry realised this and let go quickly stumbling to stand up straight. A tinge of pink graced his cheeks as he realised the situation he had got himself into.

"Ummm I'm sorry about Hermione, she means well"

"Harry we've been going to school together for four years I know, but thanks"

" I know know but it was rude, I mean we are stay at your house"

"Are you alright you seem a bit out of sorts?"

"I'm fine I'm just sick of people treating me like a ticking time bomb, and like I'm not to be trusted... Sorry I shouldn't be telling you this you've got enough problems going on."

"I know I'm a bitch and I love to cause trouble but I know what it feels like to be alone, to feel like I'm some test subject."

"I had no idea" Harry said looking sincere.

"What that I'm a bitch. Well I better up game then" Aryella cracks a smile, while Harry shakes his head with silent laughter.

"You know what I mean" Harry replies. Aryella readjusts her dirty clothes and towel in her arms.

" I know it's not saying much but if you need someone to just listen, don't be afraid to come to the slytherin side."

As Harry gave Aryella a once over he said " who knew the dark side was so damn tempting" 'shit did I just say that out loud'

Aryella had never been so wrong about a persons character in her life, she had know idea Harry could flirt back. She gives Harry a once over, she was shocked by what she saw, Aryella knew harry was hot but had know idea he had a body like that, Aryella couldn't help but comment on Harry's attire

"You know Potter you should just wear briefs all day, you look kinda hot" she smirks at the bright red blush on Harry's cheeks. Aryella turns around and begins to walk to her room, she feels a pair of eyes on her, she whips her head around, looks over her shoulder and says " take a picture hotty it'll last longer," and with that she retires to her bedroom, leaving a stunned Harry in her wake.

"Man Harry if I don't know any better I'd say you just saw a chick naked for the first time" harry looks up to find his godfather with a smirk on his face, one nearly identical to his daughters.

" ummm yer I Ahhh good night." Harry begins to make his way to his bedroom he shared with Ron he was nearly there when Sirius called out

"She's trouble isn't she?"

"Ohh yer" was Harry's only reply.

Sirius who had just come from his room began to finish his journey to the kitchen. Once in The kitchen he made himself a glass of firewhisky and began to drink.

An hour later Sirius was joined by Remus.

" you alright padfoot"

" I have a daughter that I thought was dead, she won't talk to me, she's a slytherin and to top it all of I court her flirting with my godson,"

"Her she Ahhh she's trouble"

"What is she like?"

"Exactly like you where when you went to school, other then the fact she flirts with boys not girls"

" fabulous... When she was a baby I swear she'd be my karma, you know the way I used to treat girls, know I have to put up with my daughter being like that, I'm telling you mate it's karma."

"Most definitely"

" so she doesn't like Harry then?"

"She just likes making people feel uncomfortable"

"Damn. That would be awesome me and James really would be brothers"

The two friends began to head up stairs, but before they went there separate ways they stopped outside Aryella's door.

"I just want to check on the daughter I thought I lost" Sirius opens the door and peers inside " I already lost her once moony I'm not going to lose her again." Remus pats Sirius shoulder comfortingly " I just wish she'd open up, you know, let me in"

"Look mate Ary finds it really hard to trust people especially men, just give her time and never back down, even if she says to. I know she can be a pain and act stuck up and like she doesn't care, but its all a mask, it's her defence mechanism, she's done it since I can remember. But that girl has the most purist heart I have ever seen so when she opens it up to you don't drop it, because its beautiful."

"Thanks moony"

"For what"

"Everything trying to take her in and when the ministry wouldn't let you thank you for visiting the orphanage, it must have been hard for her." With that they shut the door and went there separate ways to bed, not knowing what the future my bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aryella kept to herself for the next few days, she had a few encounters with Hermione and talked with the older members of the order however her favourite household members were the Weasley twins they treated her like a comrade in there pranks and she got in quite a bit of mischief with them, but Sirius on the other hand she avoided like the plague. As soon as he came into a room she left, she couldn't stand around and be near him she couldn't get close and yet she remembered him singing her to sleep at night, teaching her how to ride a broom much to Lilly potters disgrace as her and Harry were only one, Aryella remembered everything since the moment she opened her eyes, no one has told her why, she just can, but one thing she knew for certain was that she misses her dad.

Aryella walked towards the kitchen for breakfast, on her way down she bumped into Harry.

"So today is the day I hear"

"You heard about the dementor attack then "

"Yer I did. I hate the ministry. All well worst comes to worse you'll have to live on the streets and sell your self for money, on the plus side you'd have lots of sex"

By the time Aryella said the last bit they were in the kitchen and everyone went silent at the last few words. "WHAT" Sirius spluttered

In a voice that Aryella had practiced over the years she said " I was just say to Harry that the worst case would be him living on the streets and selling himself for money,the silver lining being he'd get lots of sex" with that Aryella arched an eyebrow and looked directly at Sirius, and slowly but surely Sirius began to smile until there was a full blown smile on his face, and he replied

"That's something I would have said." With a chuckle from Sirius everyone continued to eat there breakfast.

After Harry and Mr Weasley leave for the ministry everyone seems to fan out of the kitchen to there respective rooms, and Aryella finds herself in her favourite room, the drawing room, it wasn't her favourite because of the infamous black family tree no it was her favourite because of the baby black piano that sat in the corner or the room. Aryella loved to play and she was good, her grandmother taught her how to play, the only happy memory she had of her grandmother and even that wasn't very happy,

Mrs Black was a hard woman but she always said she wanted a daughter. She was really good at piano and believed all pure blood woman should know how to play. She taught Aryella everything she new and if Aryella got it wrong she'd get whacked by a wooden spoon on her knuckles, god it hurt, the memory of her four year old self getting whacked by a wooden spoon flashed in her mind.

Sirius stood at the door and watched his daughter open the lid of the piano and sit down Aryella was just about to start and play when Sirius said "do you like to play the piano?" Aryella went to close the lid on the piano, "wait please" Sirius said in a pleading voice. "Please"

Hesitantly Aryella replays "I love to play. Cissy always said it was my weakness no matter what I was hiding my music never lied."

"Your close with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yer she's the closest thing I ever had to a mother."

"Ary I'm really sor..."

"Don't" Aryella butts in.

Sirius takes a seat on the armchair that was placed facing the piano. "Did you know she's not a Black, Cissy I mean"

"I figured it out, the blonde hair was kind of a give away, she was adopted wasn't she, after Aunt Andy they couldn't have kids so they adopted then they had Aunt Bella"

Sirius sits there and ponders this for a moment. "I can understand you call Andy Aunt Andy but why Bella?"

"Did you know Aunt Bella can't have kids, other then her psychotic tendencies, she was awesome she taught me how to muggle fight and beat up boys when they picked on my clothes. I wasn't very girly you see so I'd wear Draco's clothes cause Cissy would only buy me dresses."

"Ha I can imagine that. Sounds just like Cissy to do that even when we were kids she always wanted a daughter. I suppose when we were kids Bella wasn't so bad she was head strong and did things her own way. Kind of like you"

"Oh great, thanks I'm going to turn into some form of psycho who is obsessed with dark magic."

"Ary you'll be fine, there's good and bad inside of everyone you know"

"Yer I guess there's a fine line between black and white." Aryella finishes the conversation opens the lid of the piano and stares at the keys.

"My mother tried to get me to play I hated it, I prefer the guitar myself."

"Yer she can be a bit harsh. She taught me how to play." After Aryella's last comment Sirius stiffens and his nostrils flare.

"You met my parents."

"Just your mum. And uncle Reg. he got visiting rights when I was in the orphanage every weekend and every opportunity he could he would pick me up buy me ice cream and we'd go to the park. He didn't want to take me to meet grandmother, but I wanted to, so he gave in. She wasn't that bad" Sirius raised his eyebrows in speculation " well i mean she wasn't a nice little old lady but she was enough. And that's how I meet the rest of the fame I guess."

"So I'm sorry if I'm intruding and you don't have to answer but, why do you live with the Malfoy's?"

"Ummm I legally moved in when I was twelve but I'd stay there quite often before hand"

"Why?"

"Aww you know I got board jumped a few fences walk to the manor scale the wall and climb through Draco's window."

"Oh so your..."

"No NO definitely not he's like my big brother, my protecter I suppose." Aryella flexed her fingers and placed them over the keys. She looked over a Sirius and said "do you want me to play something?" She looked so vulnerable, and Sirius was so happy she was opening up.

"I'd listen to you play all day"Sirius says honestly. Aryella gives a short nod closes her eyes and begins to play.

Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt you were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

I tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,  
And at the end of all your lies.

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

Aryella played the last cord and turned to face Sirius.

"Wow that was incredible, did you write it as we'll?"

"Yer I did awhile ago"

"Wow. Your really talented"

"So I've been told"

"You don't like being told your talented"

"Never been good at taking complements"

Sirius cracks a smile and says "Well you didn't get that from me I love complements"

A little smile graces Aryella's face and Sirius thinks to himself 'well this is a bloody good start'.

* * *

Hi, so I've picked out clothes for Aryella in every chapter I am more then happy to post them as well as pictures her, if you want to see them let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was the day, it was September the first, and Aryella was beyond excited. She jumped out of bed and opened her trunk looking for the perfect outfit for her first day with her classmates. As Aryella finishes zipping up her boots, a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Umm breakfast is ready" Aryella looked up from the floor to see Hermione standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Ok thanks I'll be down soon." Aryella begins to stand and turns around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Is that what your wearing" Hermione indicates to the black shorts, high thigh tights and the off white jacket Aryella had on.

"Yer. I look hot why not wear it" Aryella turns around to face Hermione and see her wearing a plain pare of blue jeans and a red long sleeve top.

" I meant you look nice. i would love to wear something like that, I'm just not confident enough I guess"

"It is a bit of a talent suppose. We're not having a moment are we cause that would just be weird"

"No no definitely not" with that Hermione shock her head and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good that's what I thought" said to herself.

After eating breakfast the kids said there goodbye and head to the railway station.

As the kids were heading to the platform a big black dog pushed past them. Mad eye Moody said angrily "padfoot are you barking mad. You'll blow the entire operation" Sirius paid no mind and trotted to the nearest room were he could transform.

Harry smiled at Aryella, took her arm and ran after padfoot. The rest of the order waited out side the room to give the three some privacy.

"Sirius what are you doing here, if someone sees you" Harry says while crossing the door.

"I had to see you both of didn't I." Aryella smiled at the thought of her father wanting to say a proper goodbye to her "what's life with out a little risk" Sirius indicated for the two teenagers to sit down with him, Aryella sandwiched between the two boys.

"I don't want to see you get shut back in Azkaban" Harry replays

"Oh don't worry about me"

"Cause that worked so well the last time" Aryella says sarcastically Sirius looks at Aryella

"Anyway."Sirius pulls out a faded photo from his cloak "I wanted you both to have this" Sirius pass the photo to Aryella who shows it to Harry. "The original order of the Phoenix" Sirius points to a woman on the far right side of the photo"Marlene McKinnon she was killed two weeks after this was taken, Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom"

"Neville's parents" Harry states.

"They suffered a fate worse then death if you ask me"

"Wow I didn't know" sirius smiled sadly at his daughter

"It's been fourteen years and still a day doesn't go buy I don't miss your dad" Aryella looks at Harry's parents smiling at the camera. Aryella remembers the happy couple before they died, they were so in love and beyond happy, as if they were untouchable from the harsh world, how wrong they were.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war Sirius" Harry asks Aryella looks up curious to hear her fathers answer.

"It feels like it did before."

Aryella passes back the photo. "No you keep it" Sirius pats her daughter on the arm. "Anyway I suppose your the young ones know." The train whistles indicating only 10 minutes until departure. "Well let's go"

"Sirius your not going..." Harry is cut off by Sirius

"Don't start with me. I'm saying goodbye to my daughter and godson properly. Besides I'll be padfoot no one will know."

With that padfoot and the two teens make there way to plate form nine and three quarters, with the rest if the group trailing behind. Once they reached the platform a voice rung out above the noise

"Looking good princess" Aryella turns around to see who had spoken. There stood her long life best friend. His platinum blond hair falling carelessly around his face his blue-gray eyes sparkling with mischief, and the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"You know it" Aryella posed for a split second, before running towards Her best friend, She engulfed him in a hug. Draco Malfoy stumbled on impact but hugged his best friend back. "Where's your parents." Aryella questions after detangling herself from Draco.

"Hello Aryella dear." Aryella spins around to face mrs Malfoy. Her long blonde hair falling pin straight down her back, her blue eyes just like her sons sparkled with joy at seeing Aryella safe. "Well you look well feed I suppose they didn't do a bad job then" cissy continued.

"They did alright, not as good as you though mum" Cissy can't remember when Aryella started calling Cissy mum, but every time she's says it Cissy melts. Cissy looks to see his son chatting to Aryella about his holiday. Cissy had always been slightly jealous of the relationship they have. They were close, closer then most friends closer then brothers and sisters. They share everything, there hopes and dreams, and most of all they protect each other from the harsh lives they live.

Draco and Aryella said goodbye to Cissy and went to board the train. But before they stepped foot onto the scarlet train Aryella remembers something. "Hold on ." She looks at Draco " I'll be back in a second" Aryella runs off to the group she had come to the station. Aryella gets down on her knees in front of the big black dog and gives him a smile and a hug." Don't do anything I wouldn't do " Aryella says with a smile. Aryella catches up to Draco to find he is not alone

"How was your summer Dracy" as Aryella reaches the pair she sneers at the black headed girl who had spoken. She had cropped pitch black hair, and over all well she looked like a pug in Aryella's eyes

"We'll hello pansy how I have missed you over the summer" Aryella said sarcastically.

" well we didn't miss you at all," Pansy Parkinson loops her arm around Draco's "isn't that right Dracy" Draco flares his nostrils in disgust.

"Let's go find a compartment Draco" Aryella indicates to pansy. "Without you"

"Well fine I wasn't going to go with you anyway, I'm not pathetic like you Aryella. I let Dracy make his own decisions, "

"Yer that's why he ignores you. I'm gonna go find a compartment you kids have fun" Aryella started to walk away.

"Hey Ary wait up" Draco jogs to catch up with Ary. When they get closer to there usual compartment Draco spots Harry, and not being able to stop himself, he couldn't help but taunt him.

"I'm surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around free potter, you better enjoy it while you can, I hear there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" Harry lunges at Draco, however he is unsuccessful as Ron holds his friend back. "What did I tell you complete nutter Aryella" Aryella sighs and says

"Boys"

"Just stay away from me" Harry yells

"It's only Malfoy" Ron concludes. "What do you expect". Harry tears out of Ron's grip and begins walking.


End file.
